Unexpected Visitors
by audiodream
Summary: The halliwell sisters get two visitors from the future, one of them Wyatt Halliwell, Piper's eldest son. The other a girl, who is she? and what are they doing back in the past? Also Paige is feeling the stress of being targeted by a powerful demon. RR
1. Future Friends

Welcome to my first fanfiction so please, please review! This was just an idea playing on my mind so i decided to write it.  
Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters. I have nothing to do with the tv show. Any characters i make up are my own.

**Summary: **After the future was changed all seemed perfect until one day something horrible happened, now two future friends of the Halliwell sisters find them selves in a desperate attempt trying to change it from ever happening.

**Chapter One**- Future friends

He sat on the rock on the front lawn, wondering how it could happen? Why hadn't anyone ever told him before? Was it really too late? He had always liked her the best; she was funny and truly cared for him and his family. So when she had died he and his brother crumbled for a while, Chris more than he did. Why had she done it? Sacrifice so much? He couldn't understand it.

He sat there for what seemed like days until the initial thought occurred. He could help; he could stop it from happening, he could go back to when none of this had even been destined. He would go back in the past and visit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Paige, Phoebe and Piper were in the attic searching through the boxes that cluttered what they had to assume was still a lovely old wooden floor. They had been there forever; some of the stories they could tell would be something special. Heartache, death, joys, danger all of the day to day things that happened in the charmed ones lives.

Paige thought that this was a waste of time, she knew by now that Phoebe and Piper were suckers at keeping things that were utterly useless. She didn't understand why they would keep this junk forever but they wouldn't even keep the new microwave Darryl had given them for their help, something they actually needed. Paige bit her bottom lip as she noticed Piper looking with a frown at the red wine stain on the old sofa. She had accidentally spilt it last weekend when Piper was working at P3. But before Piper could say anything about it a glowing blue triquetra appeared on the north wall of the attic. Through it came a man about three inches taller than her. His cheekbones were well defined and his deep blue eyes seemed to draw you to them. He had blond curly hair trimmed so it stood at about an inch long. He smiled and seemed to recognise them. It was then when she realised that this man before her was her oldest nephew, Wyatt.

Before anyone could speak they all heard little Wyatt and baby Chris giggles. "Mommy why is der a dorklitter in da attic?" Wyatt asked looking over to the Darklighter that had orbed in. Three more orbed in, they all held Piper, big Wyatt and Phoebe. Chris and little Wyatt sat on the floor out in the open. Paige saw the first Darklighter aim two arrows at her two little nephews. She jumped straight into action. "Wyatt, I mean little Wyatt, forcefield. Danger." She saw Wyatt try and try again to put his forcefield up around him and his little brother but nothing happened. It was then that she realised that all of the whitelighter magic wasn't working. She couldn't orb. She ran toward them and as she saw the arrows launching through the air she jumped in front of her two little nephews. Seconds later the two arrows hit her in the stomach area. She grunted as she hit the floor hard in front of little Wyatt and Chris. She saw the relief run through Pipers eyes as she saw little Wyatt and Chris safe and then the panic when she realised her baby sister was hurt. Paige smiled as Piper got loose and blew up two of the four Darklighters. That was just before she passed out.

Wyatt saw his younger self's confusion at why his forcefield was not working. He then saw the shock on his Aunt Paige's face, as the arrows were launch. She jumped in front of them. Almost blacking out. He also noticed the slight look of relief on his mother's face when she released her children were safe. Then the panic at seeing Paige hurt. She jumped into action and blew up two of the Darklighters. Phoebe levitated and kicked her Darklighter onto an athame; he immediately blew up into flames. He used his energy balls and blew up the last one. He ran immediately over to Paige, she was out cold and she was going to pass away soon. He couldn't touch the arrows he would then die and then he wouldn't have changed the future. He looked up to Phoebe and his mother. "Mother, you have to take out the arrows out I can't touch them I'm part whitelighter, I can heal her though. On three. One…Two…Pull." His mother quickly pulled them out. He immediately put his hands over her stomach and sighed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar golden glow when he healed someone. He was so happy that Paige was alive. He knew he shouldn't have favourites and that he loved his mother and Aunt Phoebe a lot but he had always been closer to Paige. The relief must have shown on his face because his mother smiled at him.

When Paige was resting upstairs and Phoebe had gone to see her boss at the newspaper Piper made some coffee for her and her son from the future. She had been so proud when he had saved his aunt, she could tell they were close in the future? "So tell me about yourself?" She asked as they sat down in the kitchen. She was dying to ask if she died when he was seventeen and Chris was fourteen but she knew that Chris had changed the future so she was wondering whether he knew about the alternate future and whether Chris was alive in the new one. "I'm me, I'm kinda confident, I have a sense of humour a lot like Paige's, I'm good at potion's, I'm good at listening which is something you need to be living in a house with you and my two aunts. Especially Paige, she tends to ramble…a lot. I got a girlfriend at the moment but we're on a break…us Halliwells are dealing through something at the moment. Something I'm hoping to change. But before you ask I can't tell you. Also, I know Chris has come back before, when he was here he left a letter underneath the floorboards of the attic telling us everything about Gideon and me being evil. I got over it. We all did." Piper listened with a smile as she heard about her son. He looked a lot like Leo but he also saw a lot of herself and her sisters in him. The rambling came with the territory of being a Halliwell. "You're close to Paige in the future. I can tell." Piper stated more than asked. "Yeah, we are. She taught me a lot about being a witch/whitelighter. She works at the magic school: she helps me with homework and exam prep. She made up for a lot of the things dad didn't help me, Chris and Pandora do. She makes a great Aunt. Hey she almost died for me and Chris today didn't she?" He said with a smile for a moment Piper wondered what he meant Leo couldn't but before she could ask he continued. "I don't resent dad for being an Elder he does a lot of good but Paige really made up for it even if he didn't. Aunt Paige is fantastic. She's great to me, Pandora and Chris, we all love her a lot." Piper had loved to hear him speak of Paige like that even though she felt a little jealous that he seemed so close to Paige. And perhaps not so close to her and Phoebe, Who was Pandora? "Who is Pandora?" Piper asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "My little sister, the future is a lot brighter than what Chris came to change but there is still something that has to change." He said with a tint of sadness in his eyes. They heard little Wyatt screech followed by Chris. Wyatt looked at his mother before they both ran into the living room.

Liv had seen him go through the portal, she was happy that he was changing it making sure that it didn't happen but also angry she should have been the one to go back. She looked through the book she had to go after him. She heard the footsteps coming towards her it was her Aunt Piper. "Where's Wyatt? Emma is on the phone." She asked looking a little concerned that she was flipping through the book so quick. "He went to the past, to change what happened. I'm going after him; he will need help keeping secrets if he hasn't already told them. You know what he is like and it is imperative that past you, Phoebe and Paige doesn't find out the truth…yet." She told her Aunt without even looking up she could tell the hurt look in her eyes that Wyatt hadn't told her, all of her children loved Piper but were closer to Paige. "I agree he will tell them too soon. Look use this spell, I wrote it years ago. It will take you to where he is. And Liv, be careful you might see you know who." Piper told her and then left. She recited the spell and in a flicker of white and pink orbs she descended on her journey.

Piper ran into the living room to see little Wyatt and Chris in his forcefield with a woman about 20 years old hushing them and gently telling them to be quiet. "Great wrong Wyatt. Thanks Piper." The woman said and then turned around to see Piper standing there. Why was it her fault? "Hi I'm going to just go look at the book of shadows then I'll be gone and don't worry I'm not evil just…complicated. Yeah…bye." The woman said and started walking towards the stairs. Piper took in her appearance. She had brown hair down to her shoulders; she had bright green eyes and freckles. She was very pretty but sometimes demons were. "Hey missy freeze, or I'll do it for you but if your unlucky it will blow you up. Leo!" Piper yelled, what else was she going to do. In a swirl of blue orbs Leo appeared between her and the girl. "What Piper? Is it important we were in the middle of a meeting." Leo told his wife without noticing the woman.

Liv felt the anger boiling up she hated Uncle Leo. Without thinking she swiped for him. He orbed out of the way and appeared on the other side of her now she was in between Piper and Leo. Great, she thought sarcastically. That was when she saw Wyatt appear from the kitchen. Immediately little Wyatt put his forcefield down. "Liv, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked from his place by the door. "Grocery shopping, what do you think I'm doing? Making sure you don't screw up…Pandora's all right by the way nice of you to make sure she was though. Just another special Wyatt disappearance when it gets difficult. Another demon another getaway. Emma's asking after you." She replied, she was still angry that he had just left after a Darklighter shot his little sister. "Liv you weren't meant to come here, I can handle this on my own. You better go back now, before too much changes. You're not born yet, it could change a lot." Wyatt stood between his mother and Liv. Liv was even angrier now, why did he think he could tell her what to do? "Whatever Wyatt, this is my business too and there is nothing you can do to make me go back. Piper wrote the spell it isn't in the BOS so how are you going to make sure I go back to the right time. Has it started yet?" She asked. She knew Wyatt would understand what she was referring to but she was sure it would confuse the hell out of Piper and Leo, all the better. He nodded his head to say yes. This was for her future, this was for Wyatt's future, and this was for Piper and Leo's future but most of all this was for her mother's future. Paige was what mattered now and that would never change even with Aunt Pipers' death stares and glares. Liv was here to help her mother, Paige.

**To be continued...**

So there is the first chapter, what do you think? I should be able to get the next chap up soon.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Past friends

Hey this is the second chapter and i hope you like. Any way in this one someone meets an old friend... also we learn more about Liv...

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters. I have nothing to do with the tv show. Any characters i make up are my own.

**Summary:** After the future was changed all seemed perfect until one day something horrible happened, now two future friends of the Halliwell sisters find them selves in a desperate attempt trying to change it from ever happening.

**Chapter Two**- past friends

Paige woke up to find the house dead silent, this was a rare occasion she glanced at the clock. It made sense, it was three o'clock in the morning everybody else was asleep. Paige tried but failed, she couldn't get back to sleep. Even though big Wyatt had healed her her stomach was still weak and tender. Any real sudden movements and it would start to ache. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, she could smell Piper's milk chocolate cookies. The best in San Francisco. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a woman about twenty years old sat at the kitchen table with a milk chocolate cookie and a coffee. The immediate thought in Paige's mind was demon but then she looked closely and there was something dauntingly familiar about this girl.

"Hi." The girl said.

Paige wasn't sure what to do yell for Leo, say hi and sit at the table with the girl. That was when her instincts started telling her what to do. Paige sat opposite the girl, the girl still looked familiar but she was finding it hard to place her.

"One of Wyatt's friends?" She asked simply taking one of Piper's cookies.

"Yeah, tall Wyatt not little Wyatt. We, uh, go college together in the future and our mothers are quite good friends, they're both witches." The woman told her.

Paige felt like she already knew this girl and was comfortable just to sit here without getting conformation from tall Wyatt or Piper.

"So why are you and he back I didn't get a chance to ask him since I was getting rest after getting impaled with two Darklighter arrows, those pesky creatures. Why don't they just give up, it would be a lot less stressful. Then again now that I got fired I would probably get bored but I have little Wyatt and Chris to look after and spoil while Piper is at P3. Yeah you can stop me anytime you want you know, I've been told I ramble." Paige bit her bottom lip suddenly embarrassed she was only meant to ask why future witches were popping up all over the place but she had trailed of course.

"Sorry future consequences and you might want to know people get used to your rambling it seems all the Halliwells have it even Piper rambles sometimes. Phoebe does a lot. So does Pandora. It seems to be a Halliwell girls charming quality." The woman told her.

"What's your name? Cos I could call you woman all the time but it might get confusing as there are billions of women in the world." Paige told her, Paige smiled this young woman reminded her a lot of herself. Paige could tell she had a good sense of humour.

"Olivia, but I like Liv. Liv M…ichael's. Liv Michael's." Liv told her with a smile. Green eyes beaming up at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Liv Michael's but I'm going to go and get some more sleep. Even witches need rest otherwise our magic gets worn and being a charmed one is quite demanding." Paige said standing she smiled once more at the girl and then headed to bed. The last thing Paige suspected was that she had just met someone she knew very well in the future, better than her sisters better than Wyatt and Chris. Paige had just met her daughter Liv Matthews.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a shock for Liv to meet her mother in the middle of the night, she wasn't prepared she nearly revealed her identity by mistake. She nearly said Matthews but quickly covered with Michael's. She was caught of guard and heard tall Wyatt yell for her from upstairs in the attic. She heard the panic in his voice and immediately knew it was demon related. She orbed upstairs as fast as she could. When she arrived she was shocked to see three plastic demons in the attic normally they went around in two's, mates for life. She saw the confusion on Wyatt and Piper's faces as why their powers were not working, that was when she realised they had the amulet. The one that stopped witches and whitelighters magic.

"Why did you call her here now she will get hurt too." Piper asked her son.

That was when she realised why Wyatt had called her. She might not be able to use her witch/whitelighter magic but she could use the magic that came from her father. Wyatt nodded to her as he saw the reality wash over her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic that she had kept hidden under her mother and father's instructions. It almost came as a shock when the fire ball came rushing out of her palm toward the demons. One went up in flames the other shimmered out. The last one stared at her.

"Ah another demon traitor." And with that he shimmered out.

"You're a demon? Wyatt how could you let a demon into this house?" Piper asked suddenly her hands in the same threatening position it was last night.

Liv thought she might need that amulet that the plastic demons had. But before she knew what was happening Paige was standing between Piper and herself. So if Piper did blow anything up it would be Paige not herself. Why would she do that for her they had only spoken with each other for about two minutes?

"Piper please from where I was standing she just saved both of your lives. Besides you were adamant to let Cole live here and he was a demon and well what do you know I was right he was the source of all evil but that's besides the point, the book of shadows trusts her and you know it only lets good touch it." Paige told her, for a second Piper's face showed that she understood and then something else Liv didn't understand.

"Yeah ok, but for your information it was you who suggested he move in here." Piper said returning her hands to her sides.

"No I was not, I distinctly remember you asking if they wanted to move in, together at the manor. Because you didn't want to lose Phoebe. Don't even pretend you didn't." Paige said and laughed the laugh that always melted Liv's heart.

Wyatt grabbed her arm and kept her in the attic while they watched Piper and her mother walk downstairs.

"Liv you make sure you keep a check on that power of yours ok, Olivia, I mean it if you use it too often then it will alert the underworld of a power they want, they will attack again and again. We need to concentrate on the goal." She nodded in agreement. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the goal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As usual Piper was the first one up, she made her way directly to the kitchen; one of her favourite places on the whole planet. She loved to cook it took her mind off of other pressing matters such as that girl from the future. Liv Michaels, Piper had an odd feeling about her. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust her. Although Wyatt did so she guessed she should trust his judgement…for now anyway. Piper was sure that if she stepped one foot out of line she would blow her into a million little pieces.

Phoebe was walking down the busy San Francisco street, she was looking for a present for Paige's birthday. It was two weeks away and she wanted to make sure she had the perfect gift; a pair of shoes she saw Paige eyeing up the last time they had gone shopping together. She asked for them to be wrapped up in the shop and was one her way back to her car when she was bumped into by a man not looking where he was going. She went flat onto her back.

"Oh, I am so sorry I should have been looking where I was going…Phoebe?" Cole asked, Phoebe looked up at him shocked; wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Cole what are you doing here? How aren't you dead?" Phoebe asked all at once and accepted the hand he offered for her to get off the floor with. She tapped into her empathic abilities and realised Cole didn't feel love for her anymore, and neither did she for him. All that was there was a mutual respect towards each other.

"I could ask you the same thing, although you did not die. Look do you want to get a coffee? It would be easier to talk." Cole asked, for the first time she realised they were both truly over each other. She then realised that his offer for a coffee wasn't another mind trick to get her back so she accepted it and they headed for the nearest coffee house.

"So how come your not dead Cole?" She asked straight to the point. This was ofcourse after they had sat down and ordered a coffee and a Danish pastry each.

"I remained on the ghost plain for a couple of months and then there was a ripple, ever so now and then these ripples allow demons of a certain power to use they're magic and escape. I used that to get out. That is probably also why Barbus keeps coming back." "Look I want to be up front Phoebe, I'm over you, It took me a long time to realise it but I should concentrate on staying good and that is what I am now, good. And yes I am a demon, I still have my powers but I'm learning to control them. I really don't want to be the way I was." He told her. Phoebe smiled, using her empathic abilities she was able to tell he was telling the truth.

"Good, that is really good Cole I'm glad everything is working out for you. I hope we can all still be friends, so what do you do for work now?" She asked taking a sip. He took something out of his briefcase, it was a portfolio.

"I'm going for a job at Social services again, as a lawyer. Does Paige still work there?" Cole asked smiling sincerely. Wow, what was that, she was feeling something coming from him something she recognised as tension. Tension between him and Paige, yep that seemed normal. They never really got along.

"Yeah, she does. So when is your interview?" She asked flipping through it. He was sure to get the job, his CV was very impressive well he was over a hundred years old so it made sense that he had a lot of experience.

"I got to get going now actually if I'm going to make it. It was nice seeing you again Phoebe, I hope we can all be friends I would like that." He told her and then gave the waitress the money for the bill.

"Hey Cole, this weekend it's thanksgiving, do you want to come? I mean I want Jason to meet you, he's my fiancé, he's heard so much about you and keeps asking if he can meet you. He knows about the witch thing. So can you come?" She asked, she didn't want to think of him alone at Thanksgiving when he was trying so hard to be good for the world. She was one hundred percent that she did not no longer love him, and he did not love her either. It might be the end of a chapter but it could start a good friendship.

**To be continued...**

So what did you think? Should i continue? Please please review! I should get the next chapter up soon.


	3. Past Sins

**Thanks for reviewing to:  
**kendallpaigecharity  
mandymoorel

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters. I have nothing to do with the tv show. Any characters i make up are my own.

**Summary:** After the future was changed all seemed perfect until one day something horrible happened, now two future friends of the Halliwell sisters find them selves in a desperate attempt trying to change it from ever happening.

**Chapter Three -** Past Sins

In the underworld in one of the darkest caves sat a demon called 'Zixon' as his plots and schemes worked their way through his mind he didn't notice the oracle appear behind him. Zixon, was a dark green colour with piercing red eyes. He had little hair but what he did have was a dark black and all over his body he had tribal markings in a metallic silver. He was one of a kind and extremely powerful. He was also favourite to take over as the new source once he succeeded in killing enough witches.

"It won't work, not yet at least, wait until she is vulnerable…not around her sisters..." She whispered. He turned, but not fast enough,to find she was gone.

"This weekend thanksgiving…attack! That is when you will succeed." The oracle's voice lingered through the air. He smiled, showing his dirty yellow teeth, he had had advice from the Oracle before and it was always correct. This weekend the youngest Charmed one would die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Liv looked over the city, it calmed her down. It reminded her of all the innocents her mother and Aunts had saved over the years. All the good they had done by using their powers not for personal gain but for the greater good. She laughed, sometimes their powers were a gift and sometimes a curse. That was all part of being a Halliwell witch, also ofcourse not forgetting the constant demon attacks and heartache. She heard little jingles and without turning knew it was little Chris, she was good at sensing. Chris looked up at her and gurgled.His bright green eyes, lighter than hers, beamed up at her with love and hope. Hope that was what she was clinging onto, hope that she could save her mother.

"Hey little guy, have you come to see your favourite cousin from the future? Yes you have. Come on we better be getting back to the manor, we have both seen Piper get mad." Liv said in a baby voice and orbed back to the manor. She was greeted by a sight that wasn't unusual at the Halliwell/Matthews manor. A demon attack.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled and threw the energy ball back at the demon. He burst into an array of flames. The second demon was a power dealer, he dealt in powers and was no doubt here to steal a power from the charmed ones. Phoebe grabbed an athame and threw it at the demon, he disappeared in a flame.

"Phew! That could have been dangerous. Come here little man where did you go off to did you go to get help yes you did. Aren't you mommies clever littlesoldier aren't you." Piper cooed at the young child. Chris smiled at his mother.

"So what do you think they wanted? Huh? Cos I gotta say there have been quite a few demon attacks since future friends arrived. So do you know anything about this sweet pea?" Paige asked Liv. Who until now had just stood there awkwardly but at hearing the nick name her mother had given her so may years ago froze right on the spot. 'Yeah great way to look innocent' Liv thought to herself. She bit her bottom lip, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Me, nah no idea. I don't know anything. I better go and check where Wyatt is…yeah…bye." Live said and orbed out in a swirl of blue orbs.

'There is something really odd about that girl' Piper thought sarcastically as she picked up after the demon fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wyatt get your ass down here…NOW!" Liv yelled as she sat on the top of Golden Gate Bridge. She remembered the first time her mother took her up here, It was fantastic and she wasn't scared because her mother was right there with her.

"What? I was in the middle of something." He groaned as he sat next to her.

"We need to get on with it, the underworld are already attacking more frequently. But I don't know if we can do this without the help of the Charmed Ones." She told him her concerns, she felt as if they were trying to stop something but they weren't even doing anything.

"No, we can't tell them if we tell them it could change everything. You might not be born and our cousins, no way we can't risk it." Wyatt told her, his blue eyes shimmering in the early morning sun light.

"I know, but mum is going to meet Dad soon and if we aren't careful there will be nothing we can do to stop it, nothing to prevent it.I still don't see why we had to come back so far in the past I mean would just like a week have done it, we killed the demon before it killed Paige?" Liv asked, her green eyes shining with hope. Wyatt knew how she felt, he was very close with his favourite Aunt in the future.

"You know we couldn't have done that, the demon would have been too powerful for us to have handled on our own, no we need to get him now before he gains his new power." He told her hope now beaming between the two cousins. "Hey, cheer up I miss her too but maybe we should just be happy that we have the Paige we got at the moment, I mean Chris and the others back home are living without her."

"Yeah, I suppose your right Wy, thanks, god to think I almost told her and the Aunts everything. Do you think 'Zixon' has anything to do with the demon attacks recently?" She asked. Little did either of them notice a demon lurking behind them, they were both to rapped up in their conversation they hadn't noticed him shimmer in.

He had heard everything, he thought about telling his master 'Zixon' but he had never really liked him much not since he killed his brother. Alright his brother had been a weakness, he had a few but he was half witch what could he expect. As far as his master was concerned all witches were full of weakness and emotion, they would never over throw evil. Although 'Graltzor' was starting to see that their compassion and love were leading them to places that perhaps the underworld should be headed for. That is if they hoped to survive. 'Graltzor' had been hiding from his former master 'Zixon' for little over a year and was now working as a rookie cop downtown San Francisco. He was starting to enjoy his life, but every now and then something would remind him of the things he had done in his lifetime, and he was hoping that there was some way he could repay for his sins. Maybe by keeping a Charmed One safe he could be forgiven for what he had done in his past.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paige walked along the sidewalk of one of the busiest streets in San Francisco on her way to work. Normally she would drive, but today on a day like today she felt like going the old fashioned way. Although she was already starting to regret it, her heels were killing her. She stopped and groaned for a moment and noticed a man approaching her. 'Hunk' She thought plainly and sat down on a bench waiting for the sensation to get back to her feet. God she loved days like today when the sun was shining and the birds were singing: and also best of all NO demon attacks! 'Yay' She cheered in her head. 'God I'm getting old, cheering because of the weather and no demon attacks' Paige thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me, you are Paige Matthews right?" The man she had been admiring asked. Paige took a moment to study him. His eyes were an intense emerald green, his hair was a wavy dark blond and his cheek bones were well defined. He could have been a model. As he noticed she was studying him he smiled a little embarrassed and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly, 'God he is adorable, Thank you.' She thought to herself. He had the most magnificent smile.

'Yes, Why?" She asked curiously.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but I know what you are, a charmed one and all this is because frankly I'm half demon and half witch, don't ask me how I mean you're half and half right?" He smiled, what did he expect her to do say hey lets be friends? Well she could listen… "Can I speak to you, in public ofcourse and maybe somewhere quieter?" He asked smiling at her again.

**To be continued...**

So wot did you think? Please please please please review!


	4. Honest Demon?

**Thanks for reviewing to:  
**kendallpaigecharity  
mandymoorel

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters. I have nothing to do with the tv show. Any characters i make up are my own.

**Summary:** After the future was changed all seemed perfect until one day something horrible happened, now two future friends of the Halliwell sisters find them selves in a desperate attempt trying to change it from ever happening.

**Chapter 4 –** Honest demon?

Graltzor had been watching the youngest Charmed one for a while. She didn't look all that powerful to him but then again they never did. He had learnt, from the time when he did not know he was a demon, that women can be more powerful than any magic. He had half expected her to orb away but then realised she couldn't do that without being exposed.

"Ok, I'll listen mainly because I don't have much of a choice and the other reason, well it isn't everyday you guys announce it so…honestly. Are you sure you're a demon?" Paige asked with an expression that made him giggle. "What?" She asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Nothing, but yes I'm sure I'm a demon, well half demon at least." He told her sitting down next to her. She looked at him unsure for a moment and then seemed to settle a little.

"You're weird for a demon? Where's the rest of your gang? Hiding behind the bin?" She asked and giggled. At first he did not understand and that only made her giggle more, then it clicked. Sarcasm, she was being sarcastic.

"Well I haven't been in the demon community for a year or so, I try not to go there. I prefer skin without impurities to demon skin. Lots of rashes." He joked and she laughed which made him laugh. "Look I know you've heard it before with Cole, but I'm a good demon honestly. I'm here because I found out that a powerful demon called 'Zixon' is planning to attack this weekend during thanksgiving dinner, he's after you. I just wanted to give you a heads up." He told her and made his way to leave.

"Wait, you expect me to buy that? Why would you make trouble for yourself and possibly an enemy of Zixon by giving me a heads up?" She asked, the query showing in her face.

"Because Paige, the way I see it Paige we are on the same side, and I might just be able to forget my past mistakes if I help out now and then. Like now for instance, I could let him get you or I could warn you and the balance remains." He told her with a lot of sincerity in his voice. "Besides my brother was an innocent, and mortal, he killed him. My way of payback I suppose." He smiled sheepishly and walked away. Leaving a very confused Paige sitting on the bench no longer worrying about her feet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Piper was quickly baking lots of cookies; something she did when she was nervous and on edge. Her future son and friend had arrived this time last week and she was still no closer to trusting that girl then when she arrived. She was hoping to bribe them with her cookie goodness into telling her something, anything.

"Wyatt! Liv! Come in the kitchen a moment will you?" She yelled and soon enough two lots of blue swirls appeared in her kitchen. She smiled at them. "Hey I made cookies, you guys want some?" She asked smiling at them. 'Come on my pretties.' She thought sarcastically as she passed them the first batch. She felt like the wicked witch of the west.

"So Liv, tell me about yourself in the future, do you go to school, work or what?" Piper asked clenching onto her coffee mug. She saw Wyatt glance at her but chose to ignore it, she after all was the parent.

"I still go to magic school, on advanced level. I stayed on so that I could really learn a lot more than the basics. Wyatt stayed on to, so did Chris. And I think Pandora is planning to. Our teacher is really good at helping you grasp the concepts of it." Liv said glancing at Wyatt ever so often to make sure she wasn't revealing too much.

"So, it is your father that is the demon? How did that happen?" Piper asked glaring holes through the stranger.

"You've had two children I think you know about the birds and the bees mum, just don't talk about it." Wyatt told her mother, he was sure she was up to something.

'Why are my son's geniuses at deflecting from the subject? Damn parents, wait…' she thought. "Oh, come on guys I think it would be best if you at least told me why you are back in the past." Piper asked directly. Liv nodded.

"Alright mum, we'll tell you but only you and we won't answer any more questions." He sighed. "Recently in the future, someone close to both, me and Liv, died from a demon that is too powerful for me and Liv to defeat in the future. So we came back here where he is still weak so that we can defeat him so that he can not kill our shared close person…basically we are trying to save someone dear to us that we don't want to lose. And the only way to save them is to kill a demon in this time." Wyatt breathed after he quickly blurted it out. He was sure that would keep his mother happy for a while and that he hadn't revealed too much. Before Piper could respond the front door slammed.

"God damn demons, they are so…so…unpredictable. He even had the cheek to smile, he smiled at me can you believe that Piper." Paige rambled as she came and sat right on top of Piper. Piper smirked.

"Paige you're rambling. Tell us what happened. And what is wrong with smiling at you honey? And you are kinda squashing me." Piper asked wiping Paige's hair away from her eyes. Liv smirked at this, it was strange seeing her mother as the child of the family the youngest.

"Demons that is what's wrong. Demons. This guy, comes up to me and asks me if I'm Paige, I'm just sitting on a bench minding my own business. So I say yes you are?" She sighed. "Well to cut it short, this half demon half witch guy, pretty hot, came up to me warned me about some demon called Zixon, he's planning on killing me this weekend during dinner. And why when I had my views so nicely set out on demons does one have to come along and be…be…honest? It is just disgusting." Paige moaned.

"You are moaning because for a change a demon was honest and gave us a heads up? Are you feeling ok?" Piper asked and smirked when Paige pouted and stuck her tongue out. Piperreplied the gesture.

"You two are so childish. Hey do you want a sister day out on Saturday before dinner, we could do something fun? Before the attempt on Paige's life and everything." Phoebe asked getting orange juice. Paige and Piper both nodded in acceptance. 'God no wonder they don't vanquish Zixon.' Wyatt thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days went by peacefully, no sight of Zixon or his demons. It was Thanksgiving, they hadn't attacked. The Charmed Ones now believed it to be a load of lies. Piper had cooked as usual for the simples reason that her sisters were not good in the kitchen area. Phoebe had actually blown up the microwave last week, the new one Darryl had bought them. That was the second one in six months.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Jason, Cole, tall Wyatt and Liv were sat at the dining room table enjoying their dinner, they had all totally forgotten about the threat on their lives. Cole got up to go to the bathroom, only he didn't make it a demon hit him over the head and he went out cold on the bathroom floor. The demon grinned evil, his master would be so pleased. Three more demons, identical to him, shimmered in behind him. They all held darklighter arrows.

It went so quick, first the group of demons took out Phoebe and Piper, they flung them energy balls and they hit the wall. Out cold. The mortal, Jason, was easy one shot of an energy ball he was down. Only the whitelighters left and they had just the right solution for that. There were too many whitelighter, they would never get them. Until their master appeared.

"Ah the whitelighters of the group. Paige, Two future people, and Leo the original Charmed Ones whitelighter. Well with this amulet what are you going to do. _Sclegel_." He said and with a wave of his hand, Leo, Wyatt and Liv were sleeping under a spell conjured from deep in the underworld. He was so close to achieving his goal. He grinned showing her his yellow pointed teeth that hadn't been cleaned in over two centuries. He drew back his hand, appearing in it was a great big black and gold energy ball…

**To be continued...**

So wot do you think? Is it any good, please review i really want to know what you think. I should be updating soon, thanks.


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own charmed or anything to do with it.

**Chapter 5- **Friend or Foe?

"_Ah the whitelighters of the group. Paige, Two future people, and Leo the original Charmed Ones whitelighter. Well with this amulet what are you going to do. Sclegel." He said and with a wave of his hand, Leo, Wyatt and Liv were sleeping under a spell conjured from deep in the underworld. He was so close to achieving his goal. He grinned showing her his yellow pointed teeth that hadn't been cleaned in over two centuries. He drew back his hand, appearing in it was a great big black and gold energy ball…_

Paige watched as the energy ball grew larger and larger. The demon that had been trying to destroy their lives, Zixon, had obtained the amulet the plastic demons had used against them the other day. It blocked all good magic, Paige was frozen to the spot. Too shocked to move and with the amulet unable to orb. There was nothing she could do to stop him. He launched the energy ball at her, she clenched close her eyes as the energy ball soared through the air.

"Goodbye Paige, oh and don't worry your sisters will be joining you very soon." He said as the energy ball neared it's target. 'Why can't there be one demon out there that has a good sense of humour?' She thought sarcastically. She bravely took a peek, instead of seeing the giant energy ball coming towards her she noticed a random golden yellow energy ball collide with it sending it harmlessly into the wall. She sighed relieved that she was lying on the floor dead.

"This is for my brother, you forget Zixon I know how much using your energy balls drains you. That is your one weakness." A strangely familiar voice yelled. Before courageous rescuer could through an energy ball at the nasty demon Zixon shimmered out. Paige looked in the direction of her saviour. It was the demon from earlier, the one that had wound her up so much by being honest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You? What are you doing here? Come to see a charmed one die?" Paige asked annoyed making her way over to her sisters sides. They were still knocked unconscious.

"Were you actually even present through out that whole experience? I saved your life…ungrateful whitelighters." He mumbled to this Paige replied with the raising of an eyebrow. "Ok, I know you're not a full whitelighter but I can hardly put down witches when I'm half witch myself." He grinned.

"Well make yourself useful, go and put the kettle on, they will all be wanting coffee, especially the sleeping beauties over there." She pointed in the direction of the whitelighters. She had learned a couple of weeks ago that she had the ability to heal, she just hadn't mastered it yet. 'Please, please work.' She begged. She held a hand over Piper and Phoebe and after a few moments a golden glow appeared followed by them waking up.

"About time, so where is the demon? And why are they all asleep?" Phoebe asked pointing in the direction of the whitelighters.

"Long story, and Zixon cast some type of spell on them. Oh and we…" Paige was interrupted by 'the honest demon' coming into the dining room.

"Paige where is the coffee?" He asked and noticed he had three pairs of eyes glaring at him. They were scary, they hadn't even tried using their powers on him yet and he was a little cautious.

"Who is he? Where did he come from? Paige you let a stranger into the manor? That's not like you are you feeling ok honey? Are you Paige?" Piper bombarded her with questions. Paige nodded and waited for her to finish.

"I did not let anyone into the manor and yes I am me thanks for being able to tell…he is the demon that warned me. He actually saved my life. All of our lives." Paige said with a look of disgust on her face. She hated to admit that she was wrong about him.

After ten minutes tall Wyatt, Liv and Leo were all asleep on the sofa's in the living room. Paige had healed Cole and now Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole and the demon that had saved their lives were sat around the kitchen table.

"So lets get me straight, you are half demon half witch, your mother was a witch that had an affair with a demon. So now you live as a human but have worked for other demons before. Zixon being one of them, he killed your brother so now you are good. And you warned Paige that he was planning on killing her. Ok…I suppose on some twisted weird level it makes sense. More sense than Cole becoming good because he fell in love." Piper scoffed. Cole glared at her.

"So are you in the book of shadows?" Paige asked. He nodded. She called for the book, it fell onto her lap. She grunted, she always forgot how heavy it was. She still wasn't sure whether or not to trust this demon. After a few moments of awkward silence she found him.

"Ah ha, Graltzor, half demon half witch. Has golden yellow energy balls, basic witch abilities, shimmering, oh and don't forget telekinesis. Has a human form as well as a demon form. Born in 1883, making you what? 128?" Paige asked after reading the little information that was in the book.

"127 actually but I like to say 27. You're 27 right Paige?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah, yeah 'Graltzor', couldn't you come up with anything better at least Beltazor has a ring to it. So what's your name, human I mean." Paige asked ignoring his comment. He smirked he liked winding her up.

"Does she talk to everyone like that? My name is Jake Percy Henderson but you can call me Jake, oh mighty Charmed One." He joked. He received a dry look from Paige but heard stifled giggles from the older Charmed Ones.

"Hey I'd be careful mate your winding the one up that has the ability to orb parts of your body anywhere in the world." Cole laughed. He then also received a dry look from Paige.

"Well I think we should start to prepare for a vanquish and don't worry Jake, not you Zixon shall be gone. He deserves to be vanquished for having such a bad sense of humour. Jake you help Piper with waking them up, Phoebe, you and Cole can start on the spell. And I'll do the potion. Come on then." She said and started to get up.

"Um, Paige can I help you with the Spell?" Jake asked taking a step away from Piper.

"Oh, come on I don't bite." Piper said feeling a little hurt.

"Oh I didn't mean…it's just I don't think they would appreciate being woken up by a stranger and also I like making potions." He justified his reason. Paige nodded and he followed her upstairs. Piper noticed Phoebe smirk and raise an eyebrow, Phoebe had one thing in mind; to play matchmakers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After waking Wyatt, Leo and Liv up Piper started to look through the book, she wanted to find out more about Zixon and there new found honest demon Jake. She saw a bundle of blue orbs and was a little surprised to see that it was Liv, Piper was still wary of her. After all she had no idea of who she was. All she knew was that she was part demon and that she went magic school with her sons.

"Hey Piper…ah chew!" She orbed in and out. She was ill, she must have caught a cold when she was caught in the rain the other day.

"Hey I think I've got some cold medicine if you want some." She asked, she hoped they didn't all get it.

"No thanks Piper, I'm allergic to it. Take one sip and my powers go crazy last time I started orbing everywhere, it took mum ages to find me. So I'm just going to have to suffer, although…soup is always a good replacement." Liv hinted with a cheeky smiled. Piper could take a hint, she smiled.

"Ok, ok I can take a hint. I'll make you some." Piper was sure she knew her from somewhere. She was so familiar.

"So what are you looking at?" Liv asked walking over to the book. She glanced over the page and almost froze when she saw the picture of the demon that had nearly killed Paige. Piper was still wondering why she was so familiar.

"That demon, Zixon, while you were asleep he nearly killed Paige but Jake saved her. Still don't know whether or not to trust him though. Any future knowledge?" Piper asked hoping that for once they would just be straight with her.

"Only that you should be careful around Zixon, he is very powerful. Could you let me and Wyatt handle the vanquish?" Liv asked with a look of disgust on her face and then quickly sneezed again.

"Wait a minute…you and Wyatt haven't been interested in any of our other vanquishes so why is this one so important to you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, in the unchanged future you guys didn't manage to vanquish him and he got away then he resurfaced recently and killed that person we told you ab…" Liv explained with a look of pain in her normally emerald green eyes. They were so much like P…

"Oh my god, I don't know why I didn't see it before? How could I be so stupid, it all makes sense now…I mean everything. You and Wyatt coming back, hanging around her, even you…you make sense to me now." Piper rambled. Liv had a confused expression on her face, what was her aunt going on about?

"That's nice that you understand me Piper, but could me and Wyatt please handle the vanquish?" She asked again.

"You're Paige's daughter, from the future aren't you? She's the person that gets killed…isn't she?" Piper whispered in case anyone was near.

"Yes…but you can't tell the others." She whispered and a single tear escaped rolling down her cheek. Piper instinctively wiped it away and enveloped her niece in a hug.

**To be continued...**

Anyway that is chapter five, hope you liked it. I should be able to update soon!

* * *


	6. Thin line between love and hate

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, anyway here is chapter six. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters. I have nothing to do with the tv show. Any characters i make up are my own.

**Summary: **After the future was changed all seemed perfect until one day something horrible happened, now two future friends of the Halliwell sisters find them selves in a desperate attempt trying to change it from ever happening.

**Chapter Six – **There is a thin line between love and hate

Paige was pacing in the attic, after they had finished clearing the attic floor she was glad to have pacing space again. She felt like screaming 'Jake' had been driving her crazy. Everything he did was aimed at trying to wind her up. She had started to think he wasn't here to save the Charmed Ones but to wind her up.

"Paige, could you pass me the Rosewart?" He asked in a child's voice. He knew perfectly well that the Rosewart was right next to him. She moaned. Just as she was about to tell him where to go, preferably Hell. Little Wyatt orbed into her arms. She smiled down at her little nephew. She had noticed a few minutes ago that future Wyatt was watching her using his Glamour power, he thought she couldn't sense him over there near the curtains.

"Hey little man, how did you grow into such an old ogre? So what's going on? Did you get bored and just fancy seeing me? Hey?" She cooed in a baby voice as she placed him comfortably on her hip. He smiled.

"No silly, Mummy wazz colling for you but you didn't answer, she told me to get you. There is a demon awack down tairs." He laughed. It took a moment to follow what he was saying.

"Good boy. Now you stay here with Jake and I'll go see them now ok?" She asked and placed him in Jake's arms. As she orbed out in blue orbs little Wyatt orbed into her orb and jumped her orb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What was taking so long and why hadn't she answered her call?' Phoebe thought. She was at the moment hidden behind the sofa with Piper while the five demons that had shimmered in hauled numerous energy balls at them. Phoebe was glad that Wyatt had orbed out but she just hoped that he was safe. Chris was 'up there' with Leo and the other Elders. She sighed when she saw orbs forming behind the couch next to them but then that relief turned into fear as Zixon shimmered in and with a wave of a hand moved the orbs into the middle of the room between the energy ball waves. He also commanded the demons to stop firing and then Paige and to Phoebe's horror little Wyatt orbed into the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" Paige asked and then frowned at little Wyatt. "Did you jump my orb again? I'm going to have to speak to your mummy when I see her. So where is this demon attack then…oh that would be you then?" She asked as she suddenly noticed she was between six powerful demons.

"Ah, two for the price of one then. Just the two little half breeds we were hunting. And what a surprise you were dumb enough to come out into the open even when you knew we wanted you." He laughed which sent a shiver down Phoebe's spine. Piper and her got out from behind the couch and started towards Paige.

"Who are you calling Half breeds you ugly…green…Demon!" Paige returned.

"What do you want?" Piper asked to the point, Phoebe was amazed at how confident Piper seemed around demons but sometimes less confident around humans.

"Me? What do I want? I want what every demon craves, Power. And I have heard from someone, that I can get that power through you and him. But more importantly you." He said pointing at Paige and little Wyatt in her arms. Even Wyatt at his young age knew he and Paige were in danger. He immediately put his forcefield up around Paige and himself. Piper and Phoebe weren't close enough to include them.

"You can't always protect your Aunt Paige with your force field, there will be one time when you let your guard down and you won't be able to save her. And I will always be waiting." He laughed and shimmered out with his demons fully aware he couldn't get through Wyatt's force field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE FUTURE

On the top of the Golden Gate Bridge sat a crying man. When you say man really still on the verge of adolescence and in the very start of adult hood. He was eighteen years old and he had lost the closest person to him only a couple of weeks ago. His friends were in the past trying to prevent that but he still felt totally helpless, he also was annoyed with Liv and Wyatt, they should have included him. Especially Liv, he felt betrayed.

He wiped the last of the tears away and orbed in white orbs back to the manor, to the attic. He flipped, using his telekinesis, through the book of shadows until he found what he had been looking for.

"Michael? Look I know you want to see them and help but before you go please listen to me and Piper we just found something out. OK?" Phoebe asked. He didn't trust his voice so he nodded.

"While Cole was searching the underworld he found out that a demon travelled into the past to insure that they do not succeed. We need you to go back and tell them and then stay and help them, your powers together would be a lot more efficient. Here use this spell." Piper told him, he nodded and said the spell aloud. He started to disappear in a twirl of pink orbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why does he want me and little Wyatt? What is so important about us?" Paige asked putting Wyatt down in his crib.

"I don't know. Wyatt! Liv! Get down here NOW!" Piper yelled looking towards the ceiling. In two swirls of white and blue orbs they appeared in front of them.

"Why didn't you come to help Wyatt? I could sense you were in the attic so why did you stay there?" Paige asked looking a little angry at the prospect of her nephew leaving them to face the demons on their own.

"Wait, I get the blame of a demon attack? How is that fair? I'm from the future and I knew that none of you died in that attack so I could risk it and…" He was cut off when a guy orbed in looking around confused and then with a look of knowing.

"Cool! And you shouldn't risk it a demon followed you. He or she is trying to stop you from preventing _it._ So anything could happen. Dude, that is cool I need to time travel more often." His green eyes shining more brightly after _it _had passed from conversation.

"MM what are you doing here?" Liv asked in a concerned tone, using his childhood nickname.

"Obviously to tell you that the demon followed you. And dude we should have been doing this time travelling thing along time ago. It's just, just so…cool!" He said and he did not worry whether or not he repeated himself. 'What is it with future friends and rambling? He must be related to us somehow.' Piper thought silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this demon that followed, you know anything else about it?" Paige asked after they were all sat in the kitchen around the table. While settling round the table they had picked up this visitor was also from the future, he was called Michael and was a year younger than Liv. Michael, Wyatt and Liv all went to school together and are all friends. Paige was getting fed up with these future friends always popping in and keeping secrets. It got very, VERY, annoying.

"I know nothing else about it, all I was told by, you Piper, is that I got to tell those two that this demon is trying to prevent _it._ So how is it going so far?" Michael asked.

"What is it?" Paige asked, really, really annoyed. Just as she did Jake shimmered in a nicked her pancake. "That is it, who do you think you are? You are a demon, you can't just shimmer in and steal MY pancake, that I took ages making." Piper cleared her throat. "That Piper took ages making." Paige corrected. Jake smirked.

"I saved your life. You have to let me hang around, besides Piper and Phoebe likes me, oh mighty Charmed One." He joked. Paige just sighed and grabbed her jacket. "Bye to you to Paige, hey maybe I'll pop by for lunch at the social services, I could buy you a whole new pancake." He joked. Paige sighed and left. Liv, Wyatt, and Michael smirked.

"Oh, you are in trouble." Piper said simply and turned and started cooking. Jake looked a little worried. He sighed and ran out the door.

"Paige Wait! Come on just wait, I didn't mean anything about it. I was just trying to wind you up, I'm sorry." He ran in front of her, blocking her path towards her car. Paige looked up at him, 'she's so beautiful' he thought.

"Well I guess you succeeded dude, you really know exactly how to wind me up." Paige smirked. He smiled, for moments that seemed like hours they stared into each others eyes. Slowly Jake leant down and kissed her. After a few moments he apologised and shimmered out. 'What the hell?' Paige thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebe thought there was something weird going on with their future friends, somehow she seemed more trusting of Wyatt; at least she knew something about him. But the other two, they both reminded her of someone but she wasn't sure who. She was convinced that Liv and Michael were related, they had the same eyes, deep green emerald eyes. And they both had a habit of saying dude, and they rambled. Who were they?

"Phoebe, Phoebe?" She was chucked out of her thoughts by Cole, he was knocking on her door to her office at the paper.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked smiling. She was over Cole and they both knew they were move moving on.

"I'm worried about Paige, I've heard of talks in the underground, actual meetings called between different demons about Paige. They seem to believe that she holds some strong power, stronger than the twice blessed, this could be serious Phoebe." Cole said with a worried expression on his face. She used her powers to sense he was telling the truth, it was just a habit.

After a few moments of silence, they decided to close the door and talk more openly.

"So are you going to tell your sisters? I think we should wait, figure what we can out, maybe we could tell those future visitors." Cole suggested. She agreed, Paige already had enough on her mind.

"Yes, but what do you mean meetings called. What are they planning?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that down there they are all wired up about some prophecy in a book. What I can gather all demons are trying to gather her power, or planning to get it somehow…Phoebe this could be a long time thing." He said then stopped deep in thought. "Phoebe I think it is safe to assume that it is no coincident that Wyatt, Liv and Michael have come to the past when this all starts up." He said and she looked at him worried.

**To be continued...**

SO What do you think? Is it good so far? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Wanting answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Charmed, the characters or anything.

PLEASE R/R, thanks. Hope you like it. Do you like the story so far?

**Chapter Seven- **Wanting Answers

It had been two days since Phoebe had learned that the underground was working on something that involved Paige. Was she really more powerful than the twice blessed? The prophecy said that Wyatt was twice blessed and the most powerful being on earth if that is true then how can Paige be more powerful? Phoebe had been distant since finding this out, not intentionally distant but she had found it hard to concentrate and she was constantly not looking at Paige. Phoebe hated keeping secrets from her sisters, especially one like this. But if she told Paige she could worry about it for no reason, and if she didn't was Paige's life in more danger? She had come to one decision though: she would find out some answers from their future friends before she would tell her sisters what only her and Cole know. Piper had gone to the club early and Paige had gone downtown to see Ava. They were both trying to find a remedy that would help cure her if she caught a flu without effecting her powers, so she was at home alone with Little Wyatt, Chris, tall Wyatt, Liv and Michael. She was intending to get answers.

"So Michael, how old are you?" Phoebe asked, before he answered she noticed the confusion and curiosity in his eyes.

"Nineteen years old, how old are you in this time?" He asked taking a sip of soda. Phoebe glanced at him from his side, she was sure he was related to Liv, they had the same eyes and nose. Although Michael had black hair while Liv had dark brown hair. She decided to answer his question perhaps they could bounce questions and answers off of each other.

"31 Years old, two years older than Paige. And three younger than Piper. Have you got any brothers or sisters?" She asked, perhaps he would fess up.

"Yeah, two sisters, Liv who's a year older than me and a younger sister Ruby who is two years younger. It's when they team up that it is bad. So Paige is 29 and Piper 34? Dude, I know what you are getting at and I can't tell you a thing, future consequences. Sorry." He said and left her alone in the kitchen. Liv shortly orbed in and grabbed a coffee.

"So your Michael's older sister, and Ruby's? Was it?" Phoebe asked, she noticed the quick look of shock run through her eyes and then disappear.

"Yeah, so?" She asked, sitting down obviously curious of what she knew.

"Nothing, Michael just told me that. I was wondering why are you guys back so far in the past, something recently happened in the future right so why not go back a year or a couple of months, why twenty years?" Phoebe asked, perhaps she could still get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was still wondering what was up with Phoebe; she had been so distant around her. _'Why is everyone acting weird around me? Do I have something written on my forehead saying freak?' _she though to herself. The future friends were also acting strange around her. Yesterday they had all been in the kitchen for breakfast and Jason started teasing her about her bad hair day, so she joked that she would send a part of his body to the other side of the world if he did not shut up. They all laughed apart from the future friends. "_Isn't that a bit harsh Paige?" _future Wyatt had asked. She replied and told him it was a joke. She felt like they were always watching and judging her. It was becoming annoying.

"Paige, Paige!" Piper called walking over to her desk. Paige had been completely lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard Piper calling her.

"Hey Piper what are you doing here? Everything alright at the manor?" She asked. Normally when someone decided to visit her at work it was Charmed business.

"No, not at all Paige. I just thought I could take my youngest sister for lunch. We can chat and catch up." Piper smiled seeing the happiness in Paige's eyes. She had seemed far out in her own thoughts when she had arrived.

"Dude we live together what could there possibly be to catch up on?" Paige asked getting her coat none the less.

"I don't know, how about a certain half demon that I'm sure there is chemistry between you two." Piper smiled, she liked the idea of Paige getting a boyfriend, and ever since Kyle she had stopped dating.

"Jake? No way am I going to start dating a half demon, remember the trouble the last half demon we encountered caused Phoebe? No way I'm steering clear." Paige said as they left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper had not been blind the last couple of days, it seemed Phoebe was trying to avoid Paige. It was like history repeating itself, but instead of Prue and Phoebe it was Paige and Phoebe. Had they had an argument? Piper had had ulterior motives for lunch with Paige, she was hoping to find out what was going on between her and Phoebe.

"Piper?" Paige asked slowly. In an innocent voice as it to ask for something.

"Huh?" Piper played along.

"I was wondering has Phoebe said anything to you?" Paige asked a little shyly, which was completely out of character for Paige. Piper's ears pricked up.

"Like what?" Piper asked hoping Paige would come right out and say it.

"Like why she's is acting like a stranger around me. She's totally avoiding me and I don't know why. Did I do something wrong? Did I borrow a shirt and spill something on it, cause I really don't remember borrowing any clothes. And if it isn't that then what? Has she told you anything?" Paige asked, that was what had been bugging her all morning.

"I can't say I haven't noticed, I thought you guys had had an argument or something, so you really don't know what you did wrong?" Piper asked finding at it difficult to believe Pheebs would just act like that.. Suddenly her cell started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"What?" She yelled making Paige jump in her seat.

**To be continued…**

Please please review, I want to know what you think, anything you think I could improve? If so please review. I should be able to update soon.


	8. Demons, Inner and Outer

So this is chapter eight, hope you like. Please review/criticise, I could really use your input. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Charmed, the characters or anything.

**Chapter Eight – **Demons, Outer and Inner

As Paige heard Piper's cell start to ring suddenly she got this pulling sensation from somewhere, not natural but like in her mind. That was when she first realised Phoebe and Liv were calling her; her sensing abilities were really starting to get stronger the more she learnt.Her body was telling her to orb back to the manor, only problem they were in the middle of the café.

"What?" She heard Piper yell down the phone. Paige, took this opportunity, and grabbed her eldest sisters arm and dragged her into the alley behind the café, she then orbed them both back to the manor. They landed softly behind a upturned table in the attic, to her left was Phoebe laying unconscious and Liv trying to heal her.

"Where have you been? I've been calling for ages, Phoebe needs healing. No one has taught me how to do that yet, it is weak at best. Now Paige, could you?" Liv yelled over the noise of energy balls being thrown into the table they were behind. Paige suddenly felt panicky, her healing power was blotchy, sometimes it worked and sometimes it did not. Liv must of seen her panic.

"Why don't we try sharing our healing power so that it is more effective?" Liv smiled when Paige grabbed her hand. For some reason Paige felt like they had done this often. As soon as they combined their healing power a bright glow showed and a minute later Phoebe was healed. She looked a little confused and then realisation hit her, demon.

With a sudden force Piper was blown across the room and hit her head on the highest beam of the attics old ceiling, she fell unconscious. Then Paige ducked underneath an old couch as a energy ball was thrown her way, she took a look at the demon. It was Zixon and two minions. 'Great just what I need' She thought sarcastically. She saw two energy balls hit Phoebe and Liv. She was the only one conscious in the room. She leapt out of the way as an energy wave was sent her way. She was thrown several feet and her head was spinning. She flung her hand out wanting to call for the athame but instead out of her palm descended a silver and green orb towards one of the minions, he went up into flames. 'What the hell?' She thought silently and then looked up to see the other minion shimmer out with fear but Zixon just stood there smirking.

"Soon you will be ready, but not yet. I can wait." He said and shimmered out.

XXXXXXX 

"What does he mean soon you will be ready? Ready for what?" Piper asked furious that her baby sister had to take the demon on by herself.

"I don't know, he is freaky. I don't like him. Perhaps if we were to take a holiday, lets say in the Bahamas, he might just forget about me and leave us alone." Paige whined. Michael had not been present when the attack occurred but was sure it was the first time his mother had used her new power. It was weird to see her here now so unsure about her power, in the future she was very powerful, more powerful than her sisters, and she was the one that took charge. She was not the whiny, she knew how to deal with demons. As he thought that another thought occurred if she did then why was she dead now?

"Paige, this could be serious. And Leo, why does Paige get another active power when all I have got is levitation, and to be frank that isn't that useful. It is so unfair." Phoebe started to moan. 'Give it up all ready.' Michael thought. Suddenly he was drawn into a flashback of his childhood:

_Michael was sat on the front lawn with Liv and Ruby, he was just eleven years old. A demon had attacked the day before so it was lucky that they were aloud on the lawn._

"_MM, come inside now. It is time for your SP lesson." His mother called. **simple potions**, he hated that lesson. He found it boring, it was Liv that was good at them. That was one way she took after their mother, although he got her cool orbs. Although his were silver and red not green._

"_Oh, mum do I have to?" He whined. _

"_Yes, angel. Its for your safety, you'll need it one day." She smiled. He frowned. She smirked and pretended to ignore him then suddenly turned around and started tickling him. She was so good at surprising him. That was one of the happiest times of his life, skipping a lesson to play hide and seek with his mother. But little did he know in nine short years everything would change._

"Maybe we should tel…" Phoebe muttered almost to herself. But it caught everyones attention. Phoebe knew he suddenly realised and by the look on Piper's face so did she. Everyone in the room looked a little surprised at what Phoebe had said but all seemed to know what she was talking about…apart from Paige.

"Tell who what Pheebs?" Paige asked, he knew his mother knew they were all keeping the same secret.

"What? Oh I just thought maybe we should tell the…the mail man that we don't have gas, so that he won't keep posting those fake bills. Yeah fake bills." She said, but unfortunately his aunt was a awful liar.

"Fake bills? Phoebe we do have gas…and the mail man is a woman." Paige said accusingly. "So why don't you tell me what you are all keeping?" Paige asked. As she did a demon shimmered in. It was one they thought they had defeated years ago. Barbas.

"Ah we meet again Paige, you and I have not crossed paths merely enough." He smiled seeing their shock. He waved his hand and smiled. He knew their fears.

"Piper, Piper, Piper your fears never change, always your children. And Phoebe the loss of a sister still too much for you. But you Paige last time I saw you your greatest fear was Prue, having to live in her shadow. Never being good enough but now what is this…a demon?" Piper looked at Paige, she was afraid of a demon. Why? Ofcourse demons could be scared but they always pulled through.

"I am not scared of a demon. I think you've gotten to old Barbas." Paige told him disgusted by the idea. He laughed.

"No not a demon, half demon one particular. Poor little Paige scared to love him, in case he turns out like Beltazor, evil." Barbas laughed. Piper grabbed her sisters hands and started to chant the power of three spell. Last time they had used it to defeat him. He burnt up in flames, they were all shocked at how easy it was. Before he was gone though he yelled. "Paige, ask them what they are all keeping from you. I dare you. Confront your fears." Barbas then disappeared.

XXXXXXXX 

Paige hadn't got much sleep, she knew Barbas was right on both accounts. She did like Jack but was worried he would be like Cole, unable to resist. And she also knew all her family was keeping something from her and that it was important. She needed to find out what, it had started to divide them, she got the feeling when she walked into a room they would all hush. Piper came into the kitchen and turned the light on, she was slightly startled that Paige was sitting there in the dark.

"Goodmorning Paige, why are you in the dark?" Piper asked. Getting a mug of coffee from the machine.

"Couldn't sleep. Tell me what's going on Piper, I know you guys think it is better to keep it from me, but if Wyatt and the others came back to stop something we didn't know about wouldn't it make more sense to tell me so that I can try and prevent it?" Paige asked pleading to get through to Piper, she needed to know before she felt pushed out of the family. Piper sighed, a sure sign she was going to cave in.

"Alright, I don't know everything though. I'll tell you what I know." She took a sip and waited for her to continue. "last week I found out something about Liv, she is related to us, to you. She is your daughter, Paige. And Michael her younger brother. She told me that we don't vanquish Zixon and he comes back in the future and kills you." Piper swallowed and so did Paige, she had a daughter and a son and they didn't tell her. "Also, apparently you have some sort of power that is stronger than Wyatt's, that is why they want you. They want you to rule the underworld, when you refused they tried to kill us and the children, you were killed by Zixon by accident and therefore he was vanquished. They want to prevent that. They are very fond of you." Piper sighed signing that she had finished. 'Oh my god!' Paige sighed too.

"Piper…they are here to stop me from dying. And no one thought to tell me? I can't believe you, I wouldn't have kept something this big from you. This puts my life in danger Piper and you kept it from me." She said and then orbed out.

She found herself in the most unexpected place of all…

**To be continued…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** So did you like it? Please review and criticise, I would really really like to know what you think, would you have done anything different?


	9. Truth hurts

Please read/review/criticise I would really like to know what you think.

Thank you all for your reviews, they were great! Here is chapter nine, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Charmed, the characters or anything.

**Chapter Nine- **Truth hurts

Jake had just finished his shower when he saw bright blue lights appear in his living room. He grabbed his baseball bat and sneaked up behind the intruder. When she turned around they both screamed at each other. He lowered the bat when he realised it was just Paige.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed in annoyance. He sighed.

"Paige, I live here. You orbed into my house. I think I should be asking you that." He told her throwing the bat onto the couch. She looked a little confused and then walked over to his window.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I just had to get away, family stuff. So what are you doing?" She asked looking over the street below. She smiled, it was situated in the place that she least expected a demon to settle in, right next to the park. 'Half demon' She reminded herself.

"I was just about to go for my evening run, I got a spare set of sweats, do you want to join me? We can run and talk, tell me about this 'family stuff' that has got you all wound up." He asked. She nodded and smiled, since when did Cole ever go running? 'Maybe he was different' she thought to herself while she went to get changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper had been pacing for about an hour now and Leo was starting to get worried. It was NEVER good when Piper paced. He still didn't know the full story, something about future people selfish and wedges.

"Piper please, the carpet hasn't done anything wrong. Please just tell me what's gone on." He asked hoping that he would get some insight into why his wife was raging around like some crazy person.

"Liv and Michael, the two future strangers told me something that I had to keep to myself. So I did, then Phoebe and everyone apart from Paige found out. It was something about Paige, she got really angry and orbed out when I told her. I haven't seen her since and that was three hours ago, its dark and she could be any where." She wiped a tear away from her face.

"Tell me what they asked you to keep to themselves." Leo smiled and sat her down next to him on the sofa with the wine spill on it.

"They told me that they came back a couple of days after Paige was killed by a demon called Zixon, they had to come back to stop him before he got too powerful. Also…that they are Paige's children. When she found out she went bezerk, totally crazy and left." Piper started to cry against his chest, he had to be neutral.

"Piper, honey what you did might not have been the most appropriate idea in Paige's eyes but you did it to help save her. You were trying to save her from dying, from getting hurt and most of all from worry." Leo said, they stayed like that for several hours while she fell slowly into blissful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pitch black in the park now, the only light the shimmer of the moon on the water of the lake in the west corner of the park. Paige and Jake had stopped running hours ago and were now sitting on a bench laughing and talking.

"So your first kiss?" Jake asked. He smiled and so did she, they were really starting to enjoy each others company.

"I was seven, the boy that lived next door to me, we were blissfully in love, well until he moved away and went to Seattle. What about you? Was it some hundred and ten years ago?" She joked, he smirked. Her eyes were a beautiful green colour, but when the moon light hit them they looked even more capturing.

"I was thirteen, a girl in my class, we weren't highschool sweethearts or anything, I went to an all boys school but they visited for a netball tournament." He said and smiled, when he had first met her he had thought she was annoying and the total opposite of each other but he was starting to actually like her.

Paige was about to ask another question when she felt his lips brush hers, more lightly and sweet than before. He started to pull away but then she initiated another kiss. They were both totally consumed in the kiss that neither of them noticed the darklighter shimmer in and aim at Paige.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv, Michael, Wyatt and Phoebe were sat in the kitchen talking about little quirks Piper and Paige had when Liv and Michael doubled over in pain. Liv had never felt a pain like it before, only when…

"Moms hurt." She screamed doubling off of her stool. Michael almost did the same when it suddenly stopped. Liv suddenly stood up. "What does that mean? Does is mean that…" She couldn't bare to say it, it was bad enough losing her in the future but she couldn't go through that again, not now.

Leo orbed into the kitchen. He must have felt the same pain. "I can't sense her anymore, that's why I can't feel her pain. She isn't dead though, if she was they would be calling me." He said pointing to the ceiling.

"She got hurt though, so she must be in a place shielded from senses. The underworld?" Wyatt asked. Leo looked at him and nodded in thought.

"Yes, could be. Although, why would demons attack and take her to the underworld, you said that they kill her in the future, so she wouldn't die today and I would think you would know whether or not she was taken at this time, wouldn't you?" Leo asked, he still quiet understand what this Zixon character was about.

"It is a possibility that…we wouldn't know. P…mom always tried to shield us from that part of her. The powerful side of her. Zixon is after her because of a prophecy, Wyatt is the twice blessed everyone knows that but the Elders have yet to find a prophecy declaring that there is a first blessed, Paige. She was the first witch/whitelighter so it makes some sort of sense." She paused. "In the future they didn't mean to k… end her life they wanted her to rule the underworld, the most powerful source ever. She refused they were coming to kill all of us so that she would have nothing left she got in their way and accidentally got hurt, mortally. She died. They don't want her dead, they want her." Liv let them know, they needed to know now, if they were ever going to stop it. She had after all already met their dad, Jake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige's side was really hurting, the darklighter's arrow had hit her right underneath the ribs, she had a punctured lung, she was finding it difficult to breathe. Each breath becoming more and more jagged, she was sure Leo wouldn't get to her soon enough. Jake was frantically flipping through a book, his eyes were blurring with tears. They both hadn't sensed the darklighter before it was too late.

**To be continued…**

Please REVIEW/CRITICISE, I would really like to know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Doorway to hell

Oh hey before I forget to say it, I want to really really thank all of the people that have reviewed, thanks it is really nice when people review. 

Oh and another thing **PLEASE REVIEW/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM,** it is all very welcome. Thanks for reading it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own Charmed or any of the Charmed characters. I have nothing to do with the tv show. Any characters i make up are my own.

**Summary: **After the future was changed all seemed perfect until one day something horrible happened, now two future friends of the Halliwell sisters find them selves in a desperate attempt trying to change it from ever happening.

**Chapter Ten –** Doorway to hell

Jake had given up on flipping through his book, there was nothing in there about darklighter arrows. He would have called Paige's whitelighter, but unfortunately he did not know what he was called. Instead, he sat next to Paige who was now comfortably in his bed. Her breaths were getting more and more shallow by the minute, he feared he was going to lose her just when he had found her. He knew that her whitelighter could not sense Paige, his house was hidden underneath a cloaking spell. No one could sense inside. He would have left and gone to the Manor to get him but Paige had begged him not to leave her alone, her eyes glistened with tears. He couldn't bare it, he didn't have the heart to leave her on her own.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness now, every few minutes her eyes rolling into the back of her head. This time though she had been unconscious for more than a few minutes. Jake made a decision and he was going to stick to it, he was going to help Paige, not let her die.

While she was out cold he quickly shimmered to the manor where he found her family all worrying. He told them the situation and Piper, Phoebe and Leo all took his orb to his apartment where Paige was still unconscious.

After a few minutes of healing the wound was completely healed, although Paige was still unconscious.

"Leo…?" Piper asked her husband hopefully.

"She's not dead, although technically not alive either. She is on the parallel plane between life and death. It is up to her now." Leo told them. A hollow emptiness filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Paige woke up and found herself on a grey street, everything was grey. She had been here before. When they had to rescue Piper and Leo, from those darklighters. 'Great, now what?' She thought sarcastically. Just as she did a woman appeared from nowhere.

"Paige, I am the angel of dreams. What are you dreams Paige? Do you even know them yourself?" She asked. Paige looked at her strangely, she had a funny feeling this was going to be one of those 'learning about you and destiny' days.

"My dreams are to be happy, with my sisters. Find a steady boyfriend…" She left it at that.

"That is what everyone wants Paige, to be happy. With a partner and family. But individual dreams are much more powerful than that…you are much more powerful than that." The woman said. "Come with me, and I'll show you true power…I'll show you the life that you wish to lead…come with me Paige and embrace your destiny." The woman said as they both disappeared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole wished that the Halliwell sisters could just be left alone for a while by demons, he had just heard that Zixon was planning another attack against them. He shimmered into the Manor and was a little concerned to find no one there. He went for a more normal method. He grabbed his cell phone.

"Phoebe, where are you? I'm at the manor, I've got some more news…yeah…ok…I'll see you in a minute." He said and hung up, he grabbed one of Piper's famous cookies and shimmered to Jake's apartment.

When he arrived the first thing he noticed was Paige, she looked like she was asleep but by everyones faces he feared the worst. Seeing the anguish in his face they quickly explained to him what had happened. 'Oh this is bad' He thought silently.

"B…but, you need her awake. Zixon…he is planning another attack, soon that is all I know. I heard it earlier." He said, he sighed. "If it comes to the worse I want you two and Paige hidden, then me, Leo, and '_Jake' _can hold them off, until then I am guessing this place is at least shielded?" He asked cockily.

"Definitely and I am not an amateur, also not by some petty gem that I hear you used, by a cloaking spell…you forget Cole I am after all half witch." He replied just as smugly. Cole just mumbled and waved his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the parallel plane Paige was becoming inpatient, she had been told for the angel of dreams to return, but to Paige that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Paige, follow me." Paige did as she was told by the woman now who had changed into a white gown. Paige was horrified at what she saw. She saw herself, but in the underworld wearing a black gown, her hair was red and her eyes were completey black. Her beautiful green eyes had gone.

"What the…?" Paige trailed her sentence as she noticed Piper and Phoebe being dragged into her chamber. Her evil self barked an order and the demons shimmered out. She barked something at Piper as she started to sit up. Suddenly evil Paige hurled a huge red energy ball at them and they both died.

Paige, who was watching the scene unfold, hadn't noticed the silent tears running down her cheeks.

"That won't happen to me, you are lying. This isn't what I dream for…I want…I dream…of a normal life, without demons not me ruling them. You are trying to trick me…I want to go home now…I said now!" Paige yelled and suddenly she was sucked into a whirlpool.

**To be continued… **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…IT REALLY HELPS TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, HAS ANYONE GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS TO WHERE THE STORY COULD GO?**

Oh yeah, sorry that this chapter is a little short. I promise the next will be longer, again thanks to people who review!


End file.
